disenchanted
by apoloni18
Summary: kirika no sabe como confesar sus sentimientos hacia mireille, y la llevara a tomar una decision importante, hara algo mireille para evitar que kirika se quede con ella...shoujoai


**siempre quise escribir algo de noir xd...esta sera la primera ves ojala les guste...reviews onegai**

**noir, ni sus personajes no me pertenece solo la historia **

**aclaraciones**

**pensamientos de kirika en negrita**

**pensamientos de mireille en cursiva**

**eso es todo...**

**Disenchanted**

**Porke me siento asi….no deberia pensar en ella de esta forma, esta mal, pero no lo puedo evitar, cada dia se hace mas difícil, siento que se me agotan las fuerzas…no se que hacer!!!!**

La joven de cabello corto no podia conciliar el sueño, estos pensamientos la atormentaban cada noche, especialmente porque dormia a lado de ella, y no poder tocarla era como una tortura…estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la ves. Solo podia observar la espalda de su compañera y como esta descansaba, los ojos de la japonesa denotaban tristeza

**Esto no esta bien****, me duele mucho….**

Arrugo las sabanas como intentando soportar esta noche mas, Cerro sus ojos con la ilusion de dormir y terminar de una ves con todo esto mañana

………………………………………

-kirika…kirika despierta.-dijo esto con un tono suave

La joven japonesa se levanto con un poco de desanimo mientras aun estaba con las sabanas observo a su acompañante rubia que ya estaba despierta junto a la ventana, cuando las miradas de ambas se encontraron, se sintieron extrañas.

-buenos dias mireyu.-alcanzo a decir

-buenos dias kirika.- dijo la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada

_Es raro porque no puedo mirarla a los ojos, me siento extraña cuando ella me mira….pareceria intimidarme o algo nose lo que pasa últimamente no me gusta esta sensación me incomoda mucho_

El dia parecia transcurrir normalmente, kirika estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras que mireille miraba atentamente su ordenador, algunas veces se miraban de reojo sin que la otra se de cuenta.

**Si estoy segura que es lo mejor para las dos, ya no quiero ser un problema para ella….a decir verdad siempre lo he sido pero ya no mas….ademas no se si pueda soportar un dia mas sin confesarle….**

**-**ire hacer la comida.-dijo esto mientras se dirigia a la cocina

Mireille no dijo nada mientras observaba de reojo como la otra muchacha se hiba a la cocina, algo no andaba bien

_Esta muy rara, normalmente me pregunta si vamos a salir a comer o no_

Tanto como kirika y mireille comieron sin decir nada, ya que ellas no acostumbraban a dialogar mucho y siempre se sentian bien con el silencio estando ellas dos…pero cada dia que pasaba les empezaba a incomodar….mireille notaba a kirika mas despistada de lo normal y con una mirada triste, queria saber la razon

mas tarde la joven rubia encontro a su compañera viendo fijamente el masetero que tenian a lado de la ventana, queria hablar con ella y preguntar porque actuaba tan extrañamente…

-kirika te pasa algo?.-dijo esto mientras se acercaba a ella

-no es nada….-dijo esto mientras volteaba a verla y hacia una mueca de falsa sonrisa

-…..

_Maldición porque es tan difícil hablarle, antes lo hacia sin sentir este nerviosismo…diablos estoy empezando a __temblar…porque esta causando eso en mi_

-mireyu, he estado pensando estos ultimos dias.-dijo esto mientras clavaba su mirada al suelo.-yo creo que….que….

Pero las palabras no salian, se le atoraban en la garganta

**Tengo que hacerlo y acabar con mi dolor….. **

-mireyu me voy…..-conteniendose de no derramar lagrimas

_Debe ser una mala es que se va no puede ser…es mentira eso es…o escuche mal a lo mejor eso es…escuche mal…_

-que dijiste?.- empezaba a sentir miedo por la respuesta

**-**no quiero ser mas un estorbo para ti mireyu, y sobre todo no quiero seguir con este dolor que llevo.- empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta

La joven rubia empezaba a respirar agitadamente…como era eso de que se hiba, todavía no podia creerlo, tanto la ira como la tristeza empezaba a asomarse en ella, era su kirika porque estaba haciendo esto, no soportaba la idea de que se aleje…

_Porque kirika?…__.no dejare que te vallas….te necesito_

Ya estaba por jalar la manilla de la puerta y asi dejar todo atrás, se sentia a morir pero era mejor que vivir con el dolor que llevaba, estaba a punto de abrir pero alguien la detuvo por atrás la rodeo entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo la empujaba contra la puerta…

-no te dejare…..-dijo esto susurrando al oido de la japonesa

-mireyu….sueltame onegai-

**Maldición mis piernas estan temblando esta demasiado cerca de mi, necesito controlarme pero es mas fuerte que yo….necesito…..necesito…resistir**

Mireille ya no podia mas consigo el tener tan cerca de kirika la descontrolo…sentir su aroma…saber que estaba abrazada a ella….volteo a kirika para ver sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que temia mirar pero que que el deseo podia mas…beso a kirika en los labios tan desesperadamente que la japonesa empezo a tambalearsepero era sostenido por mireille…

**Esto es el cielo…..**

La rubia al darse cuenta de que era correspondida se sintio feliz, al terminar de besarse..ambas se miraron ruborizadas e intentando recuperar un poco de aire…

-yo te amo kirika.-mientras desviaba la mirada de la vergüenza

-ai shiteru mireyu.- mientras volvia a besar a su mireyu

….ya no habia dolor en kirika…esta noche ellas dormirian con las manos entrelazadas…..

ojala les haya gustado...gracias por leer


End file.
